


Are You A Wizard?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut, Language, alcohol consumption, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: With encouragement from her friends’ Reader decides to tell Dean Winchester how she feels. Unfortunately, her hopes are seemingly crushed and she turns to alcohol and a mysterious wizard for guidance. Well, she hopes he’s a wizard.





	Are You A Wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I couldn’t keep away from a bit of angst. All mistakes are my own, gifs are found through google. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

You weren’t used to the patent leather black heels Jess had insisted upon to go with your dress, but you were going to make it work. Tonight was the big Halloween party at the frat house where Jess’ boyfriend was a member of. Jess and your friend Charlie had all agreed to come together dressed as the Gotham Sirens. Charlie was dolled up as Poison Ivy, Jess was filling out Catwoman’s leather, and[ you had found a cute dress at Torrid to go as Harley Quinn](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D220681214&t=OTdlODVkY2MwNmUyNWQ3Mjc1MTU3ZGJhNDlhYjJlYjA4NTk3ZjNmZSxxSEhQWmhsbw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160014214189%2Fare-you-a-wizard&m=1). Charlie and Jess had fussed over you long enough to get your make-up and the blonde pigtail wig just right. Tonight also had another meaning because tonight was the night you were going to fess up to Sam’s older brother about your crush.

   Ever since you moved here as a kid you have been smitten by the green eyed, freckled, and frankly sweet older Winchester brother. You’d been the Winchesters neighbor and when the bully at school had started teasing you Dean had punched him solidifying him as your hero. Jess, Sam, Charlie, Cas, and Meg had been witness to the pining and decided tonight was the night to tell him. Dean would be graduating college and it had to be now. Or at least that’s what they agreed on when Jess, Charlie, and Meg had finally convinced you to come to a frat party.

   Too soon you were at the frat house looking up at the lights and sounds of dance music as well as college kids in costumes. Every nerve in your body told you to turn and leave that Dean wouldn’t feel the same and you’d be making a fool of yourself. “Guys I can’t do this,” you groan turning but find Cas and Meg behind you with a smirk. “Oh come on guys!”

   “It’s for your own good sugar,” Meg quips turning you allowing Jess and Charlie to each take an arm with Cas and Meg guarding the rear. Sam appears at the door with a smirk at you and you know then it’s absolutely go time. None of them are going to let you out of this.

   “Thought you had gotten cold feet,” Sam jested as he pulled Jess in for a kiss. You frowned at him as the gang around you laughed.

  “She tried to chicken out Sam,” Charlie interrupted.

  “Yep Meg and I were on guard duty,” Cas grins nudging us to the door. “Go on Harley!”

  The gang moves inside to the sounds of a Beyoncé remix. The party is in full swing with drinks, dirty dancing, and even a joint or two. The gang splits with Charlie staying near you as you move through the party searching for Dean. You avoid drinks deciding that you wanted to be sober when you tell Dean how you feel. After she awkwardly trails after you for over twenty minutes you finally manage to convince Charlie to go find her girlfriend Dorothy and give you time to figure out how to tell Dean when you find him. However, that plan comes to a screeching halt when you do finally lay eyes on Dean. Mostly because Lisa Braeden is tongue deep in his throat and doesn’t look like either are coming up for air soon.

  “Stupid. I’m so stupid!” you groan turning to head back towards the kitchen and most importantly the alcohol.

  Charlie rushes over as you make a drink with her girlfriend Dorothy in tow, “Well did you find him?”

  “Yep!” You answer quickly downing a drink and quickly mixing another. “You bet I did.”

  Charlie frowns then just as Sam and Jess appear both looking a little sad, “Y/N what happened?”

  “I’m sorry Y/N we didn’t know,” Jess offered gesturing between herself and Sam. “We are so sorry.”

  “What’s happening?” Cas asks approaching. “Has the magic happened?”

  “Cas,” Jess warns but you throw up your hands stopping her.

  “No Cas, Charlie, it didn’t happen because who am I kidding anyway. He can’t be into me because right now he’s very into Lisa Braeden. Perfect and wonderful Lisa Braeden who is actually the sweetest person! How could I ever hope to compare with her?” You chug the second drink before grabbing the one that Cas has in his hand. “But you know what ladies and gentlemen? Fuck him! It’s Halloween I’ve got my friends, great booze, and decent music let’s party!”

   “Are you sure you’re okay, Y/N?” Charlie asks clasping your arm as your friends look at you in concern. “We can go home and party on our own?”

   “Hell no Charlie,” you lean forward kissing her cheek already feeling the buzz of the alcohol. You aren’t a drinker to begin with and you’ve already drank more than necessary. “Now stop looking so glum my friends. Let’s dance.”

   Before they can say anything else you move away heading to the living room where everyone is dancing. To your pain you watch Lisa cross to the kitchen with Dean in tow but you do your best to ignore them by grabbing a half empty vodka bottle and taking large sips from it. 

You send a wink to your friends as you cozy up to a guy you know from your sociology class. Brady’s kind of a dick but at least he dances well and doesn’t try to stop you from drinking. You let him wrap his arms around you as he exchanges the now empty vodka bottle for another drink. Dean Winchester be damned you’re going to have fun tonight!

  Of course nearly an hour later and your feet are throbbing while everything has become very blurry. Brady is behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist nuzzling your neck with bedroom promises that cause you to giggle. A blurry figure is suddenly in your line of vision and he’s speaking harshly to Brady whose arms clutch your waist a little tighter. A small part of you hopes that it’s Dean who’s grown jealous seeing you with Brady but it only manages to make you want to cry knowing he’s with Lisa. Nevertheless, the figure isn’t moving away and Brady’s arms vanish as you fall forward into the arms of the blurry figure.

  “Wow! You’re strong,” you giggle as the figure picks you the world-shaking as he carries you away from the music and what appears up away from the crowd.

  “Don’t worry I’m just going to let her sleep it off. It’s my fault anyway,” the figure speaks and you still don’t know who it is but he sounds and smells nice.

   “I’ve got the door just make it up to her,” another voice calls out that you definitely recognize as Charlie.

  “I love you, Charlie! You’re so pretty!”

   Charlie laughs, “I love you too Y/N/N! Good night!”

   A door opens and shuts and you are being let down onto what can only be described as a cloud, “Wow this is so nice.” You spread out when your feel someone pulling your heels off. “Oh god thank you they hurt so badly! I mean can you imagine how dumb I feel for dressing up for him and he doesn’t even see me. I’m so stupid.”

   “His loss.”

   “Wait!” You sit up, “ **Are you a wizard?** ”

   “A wizard? Why would you think I’m a wizard?”

   “I don’t know just hoping because I need a spell,” you fall back giggling. “I need to be prettier and skinnier so he can see me.”

   “Who can see you?”

   You exhale sharply as your eyelids get heavy, “Dean. I love him but he can’t see me or wait! Can you make a spell for him to love me? Like real love, so he knows. Don’t wizards do that?”

   The figure is silent and you start to drift off when the wizard speaks, “You’re already perfect, Princess. You don’t need a spell. Frankly, if he can’t see you then he doesn’t deserve you.”

   You smile and scoot overthrowing an arm over the figure, “You’re so sweet Wizard.”

   “Sleep Princess,” the wizard wrapped an arm around you. “If you still feel the same in the morning I’ll help you with Dean.”

   “Okay wizard. Thank you,” you inhale deeply as the scent reminds you of something but in your alcohol haze it doesn’t quite register and you drift off.

**_The Next Morning…_ **

    You slowly find your way back to consciousness due to the pounding in your head and the arm across your waist that had you pulled tight against a human furnace. Your mouth was dry as you moaned, “Vodka, you heartless bitch.”

     The body beside you chuckled removing the arm as they sat up, “She’s a cruel mistress, huh, Princess?”

    Looking up into the sparkling green eyes of Dean Winchester was not what you expected to happen, “Dean? Wh..what are you doing here?”

   “Well, unfortunately, I’m not a wizard,” he smirked and your heart sunk as you recalled the conversation you had with the blurry figure last night. “However, I am a knight and I saved you from Brady getting a little too handsy in my opinion.”

   “Holy shit I was talking to you last night about you?” you pushed away from Dean realizing he was shirtless and unfortunately fell right off the bed into the floor.

   “You okay, princess?” Dean was up and next to you in a heartbeat. “Come on let’s get you comfortable where we can talk.” He helped you up and back onto the bed before swinging your legs up and allowing you to lie back onto the comfortable bed.

    “Oh my god I’m so embarrassed,” you groaned covering your face with a pillow as Dean climbed onto the bed next to you sitting up. He reached up taking your hand into his and moved the pillow. “I know you’re with Lisa now Dean so can we just forget about everything I said last night. Please?”

    “With Lisa?” Dean honestly looked a bit shocked. “What are you talking about Y/N I’m not with Lisa.”

   You sat up a little too quickly and held your hand up to signal a minute as you waited for the room to stop spinning. Dean watched you never letting go of your hand, “I saw you making out with Lisa when I went to find you last night, Dean. That’s why I was dancing with Brady. I don’t even like him.”

   “Oh god Y/N I’m so sorry I didn’t even know you had shown up yet!” Dean exclaimed.

   You pulled your hand from his, “It doesn’t matter Dean. She’s Lisa Braeden you guys are kind of perfect for one another. I’m just glad I found out before I made a fool of myself.” Dean was quiet not looking at you and your heart hurt. You hoped maybe there was an explanation but he was too quiet. You got up and smiled, “its okay Dean I just want you to be happy. I’m going to head out though. I need a shower and to get out of this dress.”

   Dean never looked up which hurt more than you thought it would but at least now you knew. Dean would never be yours. Ignoring the fact that you didn’t have your shoes you made for the door. Hopefully, someone was awake to take you home where you could properly cry out your feelings and sleep until your class on Monday. Jess surely stayed with Sam and she could get your shoes from Dean later that way you wouldn’t have to come back. You go to open the door but a hand slaps it hard making sure it doesn’t budge.

   You spin finding Dean behind you with an unreadable expression, “What the hell, Winc..” your words are cut off as Dean presses his lips to yours. His free hand clutches your waist and the one previously on the door now serves to cushion the back of your head against the door. He deepens the kiss which is fine by you as your arms wrap around him. The kiss is rough before the lack of oxygen makes you separate panting with your foreheads pressed together. “What the hell?”

    “I said we needed to talk,” he huffs. “You didn’t give me a chance to explain.”

    “Well explain it then, Winchester,” you demand really confused but also wanting him to kiss you again.

    “Sam told me why you finally agreed to come to the party. I was so damn happy because I never once thought that you felt for me the way I do you. Yes, Lisa and I did kiss but we were playing truth or dare. Lisa’s dating my friend Benny, Y/N.”

   “Sam told you?”

   “Yeah, that boy couldn’t keep a secret from me if he wanted to. And just like the Wizard told you last night you,” you giggled as he smiled. “You have always been perfect to me and I love you Y/L/N!”

    You feel tears building as you look at him, “You love me? Wait am I still drunk?”

    He leans in with that smile that always makes your knees weak, “Just hungover Y/N but I’m being completely serious here. I don’t need some magic spell to make me feel that way and I definitely don’t need you to change a single thing. You’re perfect to me.” He kisses you again dropping his hands down to the hem of your dress. “I also agree you need to get out of this dress.”

    You smirked, “Then get me out of it Dean!”

    “Yes, ma’am!” Dean lifts it slowly groaning as he drops it to the ground next to you. You’d worn black lace underclothes just in the hopes that your confession would bring you to where you are now standing. You thought you’d be self-conscious but the look in Dean’s eyes removes all doubts from your mind. “Seriously Princess, if you want to stop please tell me now.”

    You move forward wrapping your arms around his neck, “Hell no Wizard! Show me what kind of magic you’ve got!”

    “As you wish, Princess,” Dean laughs dropping his arms and wrapping them around your thighs pulling you up as the door braces your back and your legs wrap around him. “Hold on tight!” Dean pulls you from the wall and takes you to the bed laying you down as softly as he did last night.

     “I take back what I by the way,” you laugh as Dean crawls onto the bed pulling your legs around him as he leans down kissing the valley between your breasts.

   “Which thing?”

   “Vodka is not a heartless bitch,” Dean laughs calling you a silly girl before he continues his adoration of your body.

   After what feels like hours you both lay cuddled up together naked and sated in the warm afterglow of lovemaking. Dean is running his hands through your hair now that the wig is out of the way as you attempt to count the freckles on his face. “Are you sure you’re not a wizard?”

   Dean chuckles leaning down kissing your forehead, “Only for you Princess.”

   “I like the sound of that,” you lean up placing a kiss over his heart and snuggle in closer making sure this moment doesn’t slip away too quickly.


End file.
